Sorry Month
by Suzume214
Summary: Germany, who has been forced on a month's vacation let's his older brother choice who watches over the house and his dogs. Prussia who is busy and honestly randomly picks Italy and Romano.They are a little shocked but see that it is no problem, I mean what could really happen in a months time?Everything can if the nations don't learn to fight their fears.Sweet dreams everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Puppet Poppet

Chapter one

The night was cold and snowy. December 21st had been greeted by a sudden blizzard the second the clock flipped to 1:00 am in the morning. Italy, or Feliciano Vargas tossed and turned a nightmare swirling in his mind. It grew darker and darker, the young nation started to cry in his sleep trying to think of better things. Happy things, like being with his friends and family.

The wet thud of snow slamming into his window woke him up. Feli shot up in bed looking around his dark room. Everything seemed still, holding an eerie sinister air to it. The nation shuddered as a small whimper came from him. He really wanted to run to where his bother was, Ludwig, Antonito anyone! Although the thought of getting out of bed and braving the dark alone chilled blood and made his heart speed up.

Feliciano's gaze widened when his bedroom door creaked life, slowing opening in front of his bed. He shook his head and brought his knees up to his chest resting his head against his knees as tears streaked his face.

"T-there's nothing t-there i-it's just th-the wind." He stammered trying to keep slightly calm.

"Feli?" A familiar voice filled his room.

Feliciano quickly looked up a faint simile appearing on his tear stained face. The door opened a bit more revealing a darkly dressed Kiku. The younger nation frowned, thought all he seemed to do was stare at Kiku in awe. For as long as Feli could remember Kiku hardly ever wore black unless it was a suit or…funeral.

In seconds Feliciano's mind started to race, was it possible that someone had died? Where their opposites back to try and kill them again? What if his bother or any of his close friends died? Feli shook his head in terror. There was no way he would believe that, it was impossible. Unless someone disappeared like his grandfather. He started to tremble again, biting his lip trying not to cry again.

"I-is something wrong?! D-did someone get hurt, o-or die?!" Feliciano voice rose with fear.

In the dark Kiku gave into a smug little smirk at his sudden fears. It delighted him, and he only kept getting worse as seconds past by in silence. Finally Kiku let out a solemn sigh and shook his head wearily.

"No, it is nothing like that. It is one a clock in the after noon, your bother did not want to bother you so let you sleep in. He was going to come back when someone suddenly pilled chores into his schedule. " Kiku said calmly.

"One a clock?!" Feliciano looked back at his window, it was still pitch black. "B-but it's still dark out? Are you sure, I mean it's still dark and it's sounds like fratello's sick!" Feliciano exclaimed hopping forward in his bed.

Kiku chuckled quietly before looking back at him. The Japanese nation held out a hand for Feli. The Italian paused, he knew very well he Kiku was about people touching him. Perhaps he was sick, that would explain his crazy explanation. Kiku frowned, cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Feli.

Feli shook his head quickly looking at the floor. He could tell something was off, Kiku was acting to strange. His actions were creeping him out even more than his nightmare.

"Well then shall we, everyone else is waiting." Kiku pushed on the topic of Feli leaving his room.

Feli shook his head again, there was no way he was going with Kiku. There was no way that could eve be him…could it?

"Everyone is simply _**dying**_ to see you Feli, it has been far to long for all us together and relax." Kiku tired again.

The Italian teen jumped away from Kiku. The way his said sounded evil and demonic. He watched as Kiku's arm feel to his side and eyes fell to the floor.

"Very well, surely you need the sleep anyways. Hope you do not have any _**nightmares**_ today." There is was again, that tone.

Feli clung to his blanket shivering as Kiku shut the door. Quickly he hopped from his bed following him.

"P-please do-don't go!" Feli cried out clinging to Kiku's arm.

The older nation looked down at Feli with a faint smirk again, but stayed silent until Feli spoke again. If he ever would.

"Ho-how do y-you know about my…_nightmares_?" Feli shuddered looking at Kiku.

"Lovino, he informed me. It dose seem like nightmares have been going around as of late." Kiku sighed pausing to see Feli nod off, he was falling asleep well standing. Kiku showed a fanged smile.

"Feli, if you let me I can rid you of your fears." Kiku offered.

Feli groggily looked at Kiku, he felt like he was falling ,or something. He didn't quite understand what his friend meant. The more he thought about it the larger his head grew adding to the pain after crying.

"What do you mean?" Feli asked sleepily.

"Just that, you will _**never be scared again**_. Even Ludwig and Lovino will be shocked by your new attitude." Kiku told him gently take Feli's hands off of his arm.

Feli looked over at Kiku feeling scared again as he watching Kiku step back into the darkness.

"All you have to do is say yes Feli, and you will never be sacred again." Kiku told him.

The nation looked at the floor in thought. It was tempting, maybe then Ludwig would go easy on him and his bother would stop calling him a cry baby. Then everyone one else would stop picking on him too! Risks or no risks, he was getting tired of it. Feli's pale eyes looked over at Kiku. He was gone.

Panic rose in Feli, where did Kiku go, did he really leave Feli alone. He shook his head, it was all clear now. He dreamed that entire thing, with a shiver he reached over to switch on the light. The lights flicked violently, and hardly did any good. Feli felt a scream creeping up in his throat when blood splattered against the wall behind him.

Finally the walls spilled with a dark crimson liquid, Feli shuddered. It was happening again his nightmare. He was once again reliving the terrible scene he had been seeing for months after encountering their opposites.

Feli let out a scream when a door slammed open, letting in who he thought was alive in. Everyone seemed cold and dead, dragging at least half of themselves towards him.

"N-no!" Feli screamed curling up into a tight ball. "Kiku I don't want to be scared anymore!" Feli screamed splitting the windows.

A wicked snap and the scene disappeared. There was no more dripping of blood, no dragging of half rotten bodies or the horrid smell. All was still and silent like before. Feliciano trembled in the corner letting out a terrified cry when Kiku rested a hand on his head.

"It is alright, it is just me." Kiku told him in a comforting tone.

Feli looked up at Kiku trembling a bit more. The lights still weren't quite right, it still seemed to dark. Especially the new figure leaning against the wall, Kiku looked back at the newcomer with a dark grin. They quietly stepped forward staring Feli down with his emerald green eyes. The younger nation instantly identified him as Arthur Kirkland his messy blonde hair was a dead give away. He was also dressed in black, Feli had no idea what to think. It was all so over whelming and confusing to him.

"Feliciano we need you to think about the most frightening thing from your nightmare." Arthur said calmly.

Feli quickly shook his head, he didn't want to see any of that again. _**Ever**_ again! Kiku looked up at Arthur from where he was, watching Arthurs gaze harden. Perhaps if Kiku asked he would be more willing. After all he didn't have the fondest memoires of Arthur.

"Feli please, I do want to help you but you have to do this, just push on a little more. " Kiku tired, Feli looked up at his friend. With a gulp he nodded.

With a wicked snap they both disappeared from in front of him, shakily he pushed him self up. This part of the nightmare even though he had been through it just once knew when and where it was going to happen. Kiku told him to endure this little bit, then it would be over. No more nightmares, no more fears.

He shivered when the door behind him opened slowly, Feli didn't even dare to look back. A cold hand grabbed his arms and yanked him back forcing him to look into his bothers lifeless eyes.

"_**How could you**_…." Lovino croaked his grip tightening with each word.

Feli struggled in his bothers cruel grip letting out a sharp cry when his bothers nails dug into his arms.

"_**Look at us**_!" Lovino snapped, Feli shut his eyes instead.

"_**You can't even look at your own fratello anymore?...How can you live with your self?!"**_ Lovino cried out picking Feli up and slamming him against the wall.

The teen groaned in pain as he fell back down in a small heap that trembled. He didn't even try to fight when his bother made him look at him this time. He looked terrible, his skin an almost colorless tone with a faint gray ting. His green eyes that were normally filled with life and fight and been reduced to dull dark black holes that blooded spilled from. Lovino's hair was the same though it was slightly darker then before.

"..F-fratello." Feli whispered weakly. "Ple-please s-stop."

Lovino seemed immune to his younger bothers cries. Feli went pale when Lovino wrapped his hands around his neck.

"_**You…your not Feliciano you can't be him….you killed us all…"**_Lovino hissed as the world collapsed around Feli. Everything blurred together as Feli fell back down slumping forward slightly. Kiku and Arthur repapered with content smirks. Kiku walked over to the unconscious Feli lifting his head.

"You do not think we broke him?" Kiku asked quietly looking up at Arthur.

"No, if we did our little friend wouldn't be hopping to get out of this jar." Arthur replied slamming the jar down onto the floor. With a strange a black smoky substance swallowed what light was left before entering Feli body. Feli shiver after that and let out a shallow breathe, it was done.

"He was a fun one, I wonder if you get anyone else like him?~ 3" Kiku said cocking his head to the side again. His eyes glinting with the thirst of fear, of blood, of murder.

"I certainly hope so. Hnn, his bother, ha-ha-ha. We should stick around to see this one. "Arthur chuckled darkly, his eyes shining a dark glowing red before fading into the shadows.

Kiku's eyes glowed red just as Lovino came out of his room, giving him a brief look of him before fading into the shadows himself.

Lovino paused when he saw red glowing eyes peering back at him for a second. With a shake of his head he rubbed his eyes figuring it was imagination. His green eyes scanned the hall way when he heard a low sigh come from Feli. Lovino slid over to his younger bother after tripping and landing on his knees.

"Feli? Feliciano! Are you alright, what happened why the hell are you out here?!" Lovino snapped.

"Just fine fratello, in fact I've never felt this better in a long time." Feli eyes slowly fluttered to life, and almost unnaturally his bother smiled cocking his head to the side.

Lovino stared at his bother for a few seconds before swallowing. He saw faint finger marks around his younger bothers neck and instinctually reached out to help his younger bother. Feli flinched for a second looking terrified then his small hand rose up quickly slapping his bother. Then kicked him away.

"Don't touch me!" Feli screamed, startling Lovino.

Lovino recoiled after getting kicked in the stomach the pain finally hitting him. Lovino hopped to his feet looming over his younger bother.

"What the hell was that for?!" Lovino demanded to know watching his bother stand up in front of him. Feli's eyes seemed darker in personality, they no longer held the normally childish glee he had.

"What happened to your neck?!" Lovino growled pointing at his neck only to get thrown into the wall behind them.

Lovino felt the air from his lungs fly out as he lumped forward trying to breathe. He looked up when he heard Feli crying, he really had no idea what was wrong with him. Nor did he know where he got the sudden will power and strength to slam his older brother into a wall. For a second he didn't believe Feli was really crying though after a few seconds he knew it was real.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry fratello," The choking sobs coming from his brother sent chills down his spine as he struggled to his feet. Feli slid down the wall burying his face in his hands.

"Oi." Lovino hissed waiting for Feli to look at him. "Come on, were getting you back in bed." He told him holding out a hand for his younger brother.

Slowly Feliciano took his hand, it was freezing, like he just came in form being outside in the blizzard. Lovino didn't question it openly, not after that little incident. In silence he helped his bother back to his room after tugging out some more blankets out for him. Lovino panicked when Feli disappeared only to find him sitting in his bed picking at his blanket.

Feliciano looked up at his bother confused.

"What's that for?" Feli asked.

"You, your freaking freezing." Lovino replied walking over and him the blankets. He recoiled when Feli rose his hand again barely tapping his already bruising face.

"Did it hurt?" Feli asked like a young child would.

"What the fuck, where the hell did that one come from? Yeah it hurt." Lovino snarled, gulped when he saw Feli's lethal glare. "..W-what's your problem tonight?!" Lovino snapped.

"I'm I _**scaring**_ you brother?" Feli asked with a dark smile and a cocked head.

"Tch ,as if. Go to sleep already." Lovino growled, a little disturbed when he saw disappointment in Feli's eyes at his response.

"Hnn, good night." Feli sighed watching Lovino leave the room.

Lovino stopped." Night." He said looking back at him.

Slowly he brought hand up to the side of his face wondering why he did that. With a hiss he shut the door behind.

"God damned potato bastard, I knew we shouldn't have watched his house for him!" Lovino growled looking up when he felt someone watching him. There was nothing but flickering lights with a small buzzing sound. No doubt the lights were suffering from the storm outside and will eventually give. Quickly with a shiver Lovino shut off the lights and headed back to his room, but sleep wasn't an option for him now. Not after that, oh no, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.


	2. Chapter 2

Puppet Poppet

Chapter Two

Lovino paced around his room for about an hour. He was still bothered by earlier, what drove his brother to become so violent. The thought made Lovino shuddered, maybe everyone picking on him or pushing him to the breaking point, maybe all of that made them lose Feli for good? Then his mind went to their opposites they could be behind this.

Lovino looked around his room after getting dressed. Everything was still and silent until he tapped the mirror. The glass moved like silver water as he stepped through into a darker world. He was in his opposites house, it was dark here to. Lovino looked back wondering if he should head back. After all they could be asleep and everyone knows how the other Feli gets when someone wakes him up.

Lovino must have jumped a foot in the air when his opposites appeared from the dark kitchen. Something hard crashed against the tile before shattering. Lovino tried desperately to breathe evenly again.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Ven asked coldly flicking on the light. "Why are you here?!"

Lovino glared at Feli's opposite, oh he wanted to punch him in the face. Although, he wasn't sure if he really could right there.

"L-Lovino, is that you?" Romano asked peeking around the corner of the kitchen. "Oh my god what happened to you?!"

Lovino looked away from them both glaring at the floor. Veneziano laughed a bit filling the silence with his obvious amusement.

"What's the matter, can't say?" Ven asked, stifling a laugh.

"I can! Though it should be freaking obvious!" Lovino snapped pointing at the slight hand print on Lovino's cheek.

"W-wait a minute, that hand it Feli's size." Romano stammered well hopping over the glass and walking over to the three.

"Exactly! And I blame your sorry ass!" Lovino snapped turning on Veneziano.

The darker Italian narrowed his violet eyes in irritation. Even if Lovino was taller then Veneziano he stepped toward him, his hands balled into tight fists. Lovino glared at him, he wasn't ready for another beat down. Especially from his bothers opposite, though something flashed through his head. He stepped back away from Veneziano in thought.

"What is it moron?" Ven growled. "Hurry up so I can kick you out of my house and go back to bed."

"Tch, shut up!" Lovino snapped at him, Ven showed a dark smirk slightly tilting his head to the side. Lovino shuddered remembering Feli earlier, is was like someone or something possed him. It did seem to make some sense in Lovino's head but at the same time it really didn't.

"E-excuse me, what happened?" Romano spoke up pushing the two away from each other.

"Tch, I wish I knew." Lovino hissed looking away from them.

The two bothers exchanged glances before looking at Lovino again. Anyone could see it in the young Italians face that he was emotionally hurt, confused and slightly scared. Even though they didn't know what happened they could tell it wasn't anything good, but it certainly didn't have anything to deal with them!

"Okay,okay we got that. Now will you tell us what happened?" Ven pushed on the topic.

Lovino looked at the two and crossed his arms. With a sigh he explained what had happened. From the point he found Feli unconscious in the hallway to them in his room. Everything just came out, and the two opposites actual seemed slightly disturbed by finding this out.

Upon occasion when they were fighting each other Feli would defend himself then run off and hide, but to attack someone unprovoked didn't sound like him. Veneziano crossed his legs and looked away from the them thinking. Romano just seemed deeply surprised and disturbed.

"What else, I have a feeling your not telling us something." Romano said looking over at Lovino.

He didn't really say anything about Feli constantly tilting his head off to the side or the fact that he was freezing. Veneziano looked over at Lovino.

"Tell us." Ven demanded quietly.

"..Feliciano his doing what you do. " Lovino said nodding his head at Ven.

Ven glanced at his bother rising an eyebrow at Lovino's remark. Romano also seem confused by Lovino's statement, what did the way Ven acted have anything to do with this. Lovino sighed and shook his head seeing their confused expressions.

"His tilting his head to the side, only a bit more unnaturally." Lovino sighed.

"Okayy. That's a bit disturbing." Romano commented suddenly occupying him self with the sleeve of his shirt.

"..Okay for once I'm not following." Ven said looking at the two.

"When ever your threatening someone or say something really eerie you tilt your head… OR right before you kill someone." Romano told his bother still missing with his sleeves.

Veneziano looked over at Romano then at Lovino with a shrug. He never realized he that, and honestly he could careless. Just added up another difference between the two that actual made Ven a bit happy, even a little happiness could change the world…Maybe.

"His also freezing." Lovino added from earlier remark.

They looked at each other. They both heard of both Feli and Lovino getting stuck baby sitting Ludwig's house and dogs. And if a blizzard hit this worlds Germany then it hit theirs too, so that was hardly a shocker. Ven laughed a little before resting his head against the couches back.

"There was a blizzard, so he would be cold." Ven said sounding amused.

".Tch moron, he hadn't been outside and the heater is defiantly on in case you've forgotten I can't stand the cold. Besides he was colder then the freaking frozen windows." Lovino said coldly.

"That cold?...That is a bit strange." Romano said then looked over at Ven. "We will look into okay…Right fratello?" He asked Ven shaking him by a shoulder.

"W-what why the hell do I have to help all of the sudden?!" Ven growled glaring at Romano.

"B-b-because this can and might effect us later." Romano told Ven. "Besides it's the least we can do sense they have been helping us with our world."

"….Fine,damn it. I'll help, tch you act like I actual care about them now." Ven hissed.

Lovino glared at Ven, he had a feeling that Ven was enjoying all of this until Romano said he would help too. That brought a smile onto Lovino's face that Ven unfortunately saw him smiling. Like that his smile disappeared as if it was a mere illusion.

"Find something funny Vargas." Ven growled wearing a dark little smirk.

"Tch, screw you Veneziano." Lovino growled getting to his feet.

Romano stood up keeping a hand in front of his bother, basically telling him not to move. Ven just glared and huffed well crossing his arms. He almost seemed like a five year old boy who had been sent into time out. Romano looked back at him then at Lovino letting his arm rest at this side seeing his brother wasn't moving. Lovino still kept his eyes on his younger brothers opposite.

"I should go back and check things out." Lovino said taking a step back.

"Tell Feliciano we said ciao." Ven said, still seeing it all so amusing after being dragged into the mess.

Lovino glared at him then gave Romano a small wave good bye before passing throng the mirror. Quietly he locked it up before leaning against the nearest wall. They didn't know anything about what was wrong Feli, at least one of them was willing to help them. That gave the nation some comfort, but it wasn't much.

Lovino at this point was beyond exhausted and his bed beckoned him to go to bed and he gladly would. Although, he felt someone watching him. Quickly looked over at his door way half expecting to find Feli standing there. To his relief there was nothing but the pitch black hallway. Still it started to creep him out, quickly he walked over and shut the door behind him not wanting to see that anymore. Finally he walked away from the door and grabbed his back. Slowly the door creaked open before slamming open.

Lovino jumped then spun around to the door. It gently moved back and froth in a strange peace that did not help Lovino at all.

"C-ciao?" Lovino stammered slowly creeping to the door.

The only answer was the ticking from the down stairs clock in Ludwig's living room. Lovino crept over to the open and door looking out to see nothing but a dark hallway. There was no way he would be able to see even without any lights on. Silently Lovino reached for the door only for it to move a bit more towards the wall.

Lovino blinked looking at the door both confused and frightened. Quickly he scrambled out of the way as the door slammed almost on him, with a click it locked him out of his room. Lovino gripped the door knob jarring it a bit as he pushed against his door, it refused to give. Finally Lovino stepped back and tired to kick it open. Nothing.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Lovino snapped at the door stepping away from it.

Lovino slammed against the door, one two three times. He stopped long enough to breathe when he heard something. It sounded like crying, it was coming from the room behind him. Slowly he looked back at the door, shadows seeped from underneath the door falling over Lovino's feet. The crying grew louder and louder until Lovino opened the door. Snow light spilled across the floor everything else seemed so blurry. Lovino blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the brightness.

In the middle of the room Antonio was unconscious and bleeding out, beside him Feli sat there crying and crying trembling ever few seconds. Feliciano looked up at Lovino with pleading eyes, tears spilling from his pale amber brown eyes. His younger brother brought a hand up to his neck messing with something. The sound a chain made Lovino look around, he posted a rusted chain leading up to Feli. Then a few others.

"F-fratello….run." Feliciano choked out in between sobs.

Lovino took a step forward, Feli just shook his head. He looked so tired and terrified especially Antonio forced his self up. Antonio slumped forward slightly before his limbs started to move on their own. It was like he was someone puppet. With a metallic thud his battle ax landed beside Lovino. He jumped back only to have someone grab his arms and dig their finger nails into his arms.

"Oh, please do not leave yet, you have yet to see the best of the show!~ 3" Kiku purred pushing Lovino forward as everything changed drastically, it went from light to dark and bloody and grotesques horror. The people he actual considered friends all popped up moving like puppets. They all threw some kind of weapon trying to tear him a part. Lovino fought back as hard as he could then froze when the sound of laughter filed his ears. It was almost deafening, though he realized it was hiding the sound of metal scrapping against the concert floor.

"Fratello!" Feliciano screamed when Antonio emerged from the large mass of people.

Hands pulled Lovino back making running or getting out of there impossible. Lovino kicked, he tired to rip his arms out of their grasp but it was no use. He was trapped.

"What a bad little boy you've been." Arthurs voice echoed off the dark walls along with Kiku's insane dark laughter.

Lovino squirmed as they appeared in front of him stopping Antonio from getting any closer. They were dressed in their uniforms, but they were pitch black. Their eyes red, glowed a demonically.

"We can make this stop if you want us too.~ 3" Kiku offered.

Lovino response to that was to kick him back into the crowd. Arthur looked back at Kiku who was getting helped back up by everyone. The nation dusted himself off as he looked over at Lovino.

"Very well Arthur." Kiku said cocking his head to the side as he faced Lovino. "Wrong choice little boy.~3" He laughed as they both disappeared.

Everything went back into to start. Lovino went pale when Antonio loomed over him, his eyes were so dull and lifeless. It was like he was a puppet. Lovino thought for a second, that was it! Lovino tugged harder this time, a few off there arms pooped off just like he thought they would. He shuddered at the sight and shuddered a bit more as they fell to the ground.

Lovino went to move but again Kiku appeared with Arthur as they dragged him to a wall.

"Hey knock it off!" Lovino snapped trying to kick Kiku again.

Instead Kiku calmly grabbed his leg before tying his leg down. Calmly they both walked away from him letting fear bubble in him. Lovino struggled against his restraints not realizing Antonio, Feliciano, Gilbert and Francis standing in front of him.

"F-fratello!" Feli cried out trying to break from his chain.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Feli. We would not want you to hurt your self.~3" Kiku mused yanking Feli back.

Lovino jerked forward when his younger bother let out a defeated cry and lye on the ground in a tight trembling ball. Kiku laughed with Arthur who poked Feli side with his boot. Feli flinched every time.

"Now. Where we, oh right. We were killing you!" Arthur laughed insanely.

Lovino's expression widened as Antonio raised his battle ax over his head. The nation quaked in fear his head spun and spun until he shut his eyes waiting. A sharp pain came from his side, the another until Lovino let out a scream.

Feli shook his head before getting away from Kiku for a few seconds. His younger bother tried to get the axe away from Antonio when everything stopped. Everything suddenly was dyed red a scream followed until a the sickening thud of both Feli and Antonio hit the floor.

Lovino trembled as everyone else fell after them. With a sudden force Lovino pushed away slamming into the wall of his bed room. A few things shook before falling beside him. Lovino breathed looking around, he had imagine all of that.

"W-who the hell freaking imagines their little bother getting sliced in half!" Lovino screamed at himself hitting his head against the wall. "Oh god! What's wrong with me, what wrong with god damned place!" Lovino yelled in his hands.

Lovino stopped after about ten minutes of trembling and crying before actual grabbing his laptop out of his bag. For hours he researched things about possessions, weird demon things and something about night terrors. He looked over at the time, the digital clock on this computer turned to 5:30 am. His eyes felt heavy with sleep that his body craved. Another half hour passed as he dozed off before actual falling sleep. Soon he was dragged back into that terrible nightmare, though his mind wouldn't let him wake up until he actual got sleep.

Meanwhile Feli got out from his bed after hearing all the noise and trudged over to his brother's room. The nation glared at Lovino who was fast asleep. Feli silently passed through Ludwig's house picking up a sharp knife before retuning back to Lovino's room.

Kiku and Arthur appeared to see him looming over Lovino. They looked at each other frowning slightly.

"Feli we don't want them dead." Arthur told him.

"We want them to be terrified and lost. We cannot take any of their bodies if they are dead." Kiku informed him.

Feli pointed the knife at Lovino after kneeling beside then slammed the knife beside him. Lovino jumped in his sleep but then turned away. Feli nodded slowly standing back up. Kiku and Arthur lead Feli back to his room watching him get back into bed. When his breathing slowed down and quiet as he fell into a deep sleep they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Poppet Puppet

Chapter Three

Antonio shivered after falling in the snow three times. It was freezing, of course this was part of the reason he wanted to check on Lovino and Feliciano, thankfully Gilbert and Francis didn't mind. Acceding to Gilbert it was best he got out of Roerich's before Elizabeta woke up and Francis had nothing else to do so he joined them.

"You going to live Antonio?" Francis asked helping Antonio to his feet.

S"-si just a little cold." Antonio answered with a small shiver." Thanks." He smiled after he was back on his feet.

"Your welcome!" Francis smiled at Antonio.

Antonio looked over at Gilbert who had been waiting in front of them the whole time. His frown started to turn into his usual grin, soon the trio started to laugh for no reason in peculiar. The laughter died down in to lively chatter as the three continued to walk over to Ludwig's house.

The sun lifted high in the sky behind the dark clouds that threatened to drop another two or three inches of snow.

The three fell silent when they stopped at Ludwig's fence. The house seemed darker than any of them could remember. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio exchanged nervous glances.

"Right, mi amigos we have nothing to be scared off, it is just Ludwig's house. The scariest thing we may see in there is a mess no?" Antonio joked easing everyone nerves.

"Ja ja, that will be the day!" Gilbert said Francis agreeing with a laugh and a nod.

"Oui, well here we go." Francis said opening the door.

They stepped back as the door slowly creaked open by itself. A sudden cold harsh wind forced them into the building, clumsily they stumbled to the floor. With a gentle breeze the door closed behind them.

"..Ohh, it's colder in here then it is out there!" Antonio shivered as he stood up.

"Seesh! You think they would have the heat on in this place!" Gilbert hissed hugging himself trying to stay warm.

Francis walked over to the thermometer, the thermometer said 20 degrees, but the heater's switch was off, He shook his head in disbelief, Feli could handle the cold a lot better then Lovino. Because of this Lovino always kept his house or someone else's hot during the winter time. Quickly he flipped the switch, within seconds the heater came to life. So did the dogs, they barked from a room at the end of the hallway past the kitchen.

Francis looked at the others, they also seemed confused. Well almost, it seemed like Antonio was the only one that knew that the two bothers also had to watch Ludwig's dogs. He didn't understand why sense the two normally got up around noon if no one was around to get them up.

"Shhhhh." Antonio looked at Gilbert thinking for a second that he did that. Gilbert looked at Antonio not sure who that was, nor was he sure what to really think. If he didn't do it, and Francis didn't nor did Gilbert that meant someone was up.

Quietly the trio crept around the corner surprised to see Feli standing in front of the dogs door. The dogs barked and snarled at the nation who just giggled at their actions. Especially when he tapped the door, one of the dogs known as Aster lost it. It also seemed like he was about to take the door down if he could.

"Uhhh, Feliciano, maybe you should get away from them for now." Antonio suggested in a shaky voice.

The three dogs always loved being around Feli, what made today so different. The all knew it was because they were hungry when they were hungry they would bark and whine before going to sleep.

Feli looked back at them tilting his head slightly. He wondered when those three had gotten here. Not that he cared, it was jut more people to play with. Feli wanted to play a few games with Lovino but he was still down for the count.

"…When did you three get here?" Feli asked them quietly.

They exchanged glances again, was Feli feeling alright. What was up with everyone today, first Ludwig's dogs and now Feli?

Gilbert realized the door knob was moving he opened his mouth to warn Feli but the door slammed open before he had the chance. The dogs where out and crazier then before. Every time Antonio, Gilbert or Francis tried to get near them the dogs turned on them.

One of them, Antonio amused it was Blackie who reached up at bite Feli's arm. Well Francis as Gilbert tired to figure things out Antonio watched Feli with ease threw Blackie back before falling to his feet. A whimper filled the air sending the room into silence.

"Blackie?!" Gilbert ran over to him then looked over at Feli. Feli, he was losing a lot of a blood from were Blackie bite him.

"_**Gilbert and Francis deal with Blackie, Antonio you help Feli then go look for Lovino."**_ Kiku sent them that thought with a snap of his fingers. The darker Kiku scowled, that wasn't what he wanted to happen.

Still the damage had been all he could do was watch the three closely.

Carefully Francis and Gilbert picked up Blackie, Gilbert actual looked like he was about to cry. Although he held it in, and helped Francis see what happened. From what they could tell the only thing that was actual harmed on Blackie was his back leg.

Meanwhile Antonio helped Feli into the kitchen and gently grabbed his arm with a shiver as he put his arm under running water. Feli was freezing, then again the house was too. Antonio looked away for a few seconds wondering how things were going with Blackie, only to regret his sudden curiosity.

"What the hell was that about.. Feli freaking threw my brothers dog back into a wall! You expect me not to be pissed off?!" Antonio heard Gilbert snap Francis. The Spaniard green gaze fell to the floor his usual cheerful smile was gone.

" I know, I know but Blackie also attacked him. Listen we will fix Blackie's leg first then ask Feliciano what happened. And I know that you also have grown attached to him just like Ludwig don't deny that." Francis said in an unusual serious tone.

Antonio let out a sigh resting on the counter his mind racing with questions.

"Antonio, can I take my arm away now?" Feli asked him quietly, smiling when Antonio suddenly jumped.

"Ah..S- holy Feli get your arm out from under there! "Antonio exclaimed quickly turning off the scolding water off. Antonio bite his lip when he aw steam rising from Feli's arm, why didn't he say anything? No doubt that hurt but Feli chose to stay quiet, did something happen last night?

Francis looked over at the kitchen door after helping Gilbert brace Blackie's leg. Gilbert glanced at Francis before walking into the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Gilbert asked Francis following behind him.

"Nothing, just..uh little …..burn?" Antonio said still slightly unsure sense a towel was covering Feli's arm.

Antonio glanced over at them giving them a small smile before taking the towel away from Feli's arm. It was defiantly burned after that, half of that bite was closed the other half just stopped bleeding. The Spanish nation let out a stressful sigh.

"Okay Feliciano I need you to be honest, are you sure your arm doesn't hurt?" Antonio asked Feli looking into his eyes.

"…No…Is that thing going to die?" Feli asked calmly.

Antonio took a step away from Feli and looked over at Francis when he had to help Gilbert back. Feli cocked his head to the side watching Gilbert with a faint smile. Gilbert in the mean time cussed at Francis in German trying to get him to let him pass.

"Uhh, n-no Blackie isn't going to die. " Antonio replied slowly looking away from Francis and Gilbert.

"..I see…" Feli replied sounding almost ..disappointed, then took the towel off of his arm. Antonio watched Feli closely as he studied his arm. Then he suddenly looked up at Gilbert holding an eerily steady glare.

"…Bastard." Feli hissed suddenly lunging for him.

Quickly Antonio grabbed Feli and pulled him back ignoring every time Feli slammed his feet into his legs. Finally bam, Feli head smacked right into Antonito's nose and mouth. He stumbled back in surprise blood spilling from his now busted up nose and spilt lip.

Feli took two steps before falling to the floor.

"…A-Antonio…F-Francis…Gi-Gilbert.. help me." The actual Feli whispered tears stinging his eyes before Feli fell unconscious.

The three of them stood in silence staring at Feli. Finally Antonio lifted Feli up, Feli slumped forward almost falling forward. Carefully Antonio took him to the living room

"Okay let's rule it down to a break down." Gilbert said watching Antonio from the kitchen lay Feli on the couch.

Antonio looked over at him shaking his head.

"Non, that can't be right." Francis spoke up practically reading Antonio's mind.

"How can it not be, why else would he purposely hurt Blackie and nearly knocking out Antonio. "Gilbert retorted.

"..Hmm what do you think?" Gilbert and Francis asked Antonio in unison. He looked over at them as he stood up.

"I think…" Antonio paused looking over at Feli then over at Ludwig's resting dogs. "…I don't know what to think." He finally replied walking past them.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Gilbert asked sharply facing his friend.

"Isn't it a bit strange we've only seen Feli here so far, where do think I'm going? To looked for Lovino." Antonio told Gilbert.

"And what if mister let's beat the crap out of everything wakes up?" Gilbert asked in a harsher tone.

Antonio looked over at Feli.

"Give him pasta, maybe he'll calm down." He replied before running up the stairs.

"'Give him pasta'" Gilbert mocked looking at the floor when he saw Francis frowning. "Just saying, that kids gone bonkers."

Antonio reached the hallway, it was colder then it was down stairs. Way colder, and no door was open. It felt like Antonio had taken a step into a stranger's house as he walked down the hallway. He started opening doors looking for Feli's older brother, and so far was having no luck. The nation opened the door at the end, the room was dead. Or that's how it felt, he could tell it was Feli's room but even his room seemed different.

The Spaniard crept on when he spotted the shattered mirror lying on the ground. Carefully he picked it up and leaned it against the wall then froze.

"I swear to god you turn around and I will blow our fucking head off." It was Mathew's opposite. He sounded hurt and stressed out.

"M-Mat it's me Antonio." He stammered raising his hands in the air showing he meant no harm and had nothing to attack him with.

Mat slid his gun in his pocket watching Antonio turn around. Mat held his left hand to his shoulder blood oozing between his fingers.

"Ha, the kid got you too?" Mat laughed dryly.

"…F-Feli? He did this to you?" Antonio asked.

"Nah Casper did, yes he did this then trapped me in here….But thanks to you I van get back home." Mat explained vaguely before turning away to leave.

"Wait why are you here?" Antonio asked him yet another question.

"My world's Feliciano and Lovino met with your Lovino last night, so they called in a favor. Last time I help out those sorry suckers again." Mat said coughing a bit.

"..Damn, bye." Mat said before walking out of the room.

Antonio stood there in a still silence before leaving the room as quickly as he could. As he continued to open door after door he wondered what Mat had meant, did Feli start acting weird last night? Was Lovino even alive, quickly Antonio shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that, someone had to keep a reasonable mind right now.

The last door, this had to be Lovino room. Antonio paused when he spotted spidery cracks going up the wall not far from his bedroom door. The Spaniard shuddered then quietly opened the door that almost fell off it's hinges. Quickly he opened the door until it leaned against the wall.

Within seconds he found Lovino passed out on the floor besides his laptop. Antonio walked over to him smiling slightly, at least he looked normal. The Spanish nation wondered how that happened as he kneeled down beside him not realizing the knife beside him. Gently Antonio shook Lovino by a shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Lovino. You gotta-AHHH!" Antonio fell back when Lovino shot up.

Lovino quickly grabbed the knife beside him pointing past Antonio though to due to Antonio angling it didn't seem that way.

"…R-Roma?" Antonio stammered watching Lovino stand up.

"Get the hell out of this house." Lovino growled at the person standing in the door way.

"…Lovino, will you please put that thing away." Kiku said calmly frowning at him.

Slowly Antonio stood up carefully taking the knife from Lovino half expecting Lovino to attack him. Instead he continued to glare at Kiku with cold unforgiving eyes.

"…Everyone waiting down stairs for you two." Kiku said breaking the silence then walked off.

Antonio jumped back when Lovino ran after kiku and grabbed him by his collar pulling him back.

"Sorry son of, do you really think I'm that stupid!?" Lovino snapped at the nation.

Kiku laughed darkly then disappeared his laughter echoing off the walls.

Lovino looked around flinching every time a door slammed shut. Kiku appeared behind him his eyes going from a pale brown to red.

"Lovino.~3 You really do have so much to learn, don't you?" Kiku taunted laughing when Lovino looked back to a door. Where did he go?

"Of course I can make you relive that horrid nightmare over and over again until you go insane.~3" Kiku said in hi ear then walked in front of him.

Lovino glared at him, Kiku however didn't seem to notice. Quickly Lovino went to punch him, but Kiku grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist until he fell to the ground.

"This is a warning." Kiku started keeling front of him." Do not screw with us? Okay?~3" He asked pushing Lovino onto the floor before walking away.

Quickly the doors slammed open and Antonio stumbled forward. He shook his head trying to understand everything that just happened.

"Lovino are you alright?" Antonio asked walking over to him.

Lovino nodded silently getting to his feet. Lovino held his in other hand. His hand trembled showing Kiku did some pretty bad damage.

"That's good, no?" Antonio asked cheerfully, Lovino looked at him and shrugged.

They both jumped when they heard a blood curdling scream from down stairs. Antonio ran down the stairs first Lovino following behind him vey closely. Antonio looked around, where did everyone go? Slowly he walked out into the living room looking around. Quietly Feli snuck up behind Antonio raising a chair behind Antonio and just as he went to slam the chair into him Lovino warned him.

The chair flew into a wall as soon as Gilbert grabbed Antonio pant leg and yanked him down by his bruised shin. Feli glared at his brother his eyes looked dead and trapped.

"…F-fratello…"He said quietly looking over at Lovino."…..Do you wanna play a game?" the younger Italian asked giving his brother a devious grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Puppet Poppet

Chapter Four

Lovino took a few steps back until his heels hit the last step. That wasn't his brother; there was no way that could be his little brother. It didn't even seem human! Feli's trembled a bit a frown forming on his face and for a second it looked like he was going to give in and cry. For once Lovino wouldn't mind then there would be some kind of sign that Feli was still…there.

"You're scared of me…..just like everyone else." Feliciano said stepping toward Lovino.

The house seemed to quake before darkening drastically. Lovino was ready to turn and run back up stairs but to leave Gilbert and Antonio with Feli was like condemning them to a death sentence. Especially if Kiku was still lurking around the house. Did any of them even have a chance? Lovino glanced over at the large clock in Ludwig's living room, it chimed once, twice three four times five times. Lovino carefully stepped up onto the first step. A small and rather stupid idea popped into his head, at this point he was hopeing he would live to tell the tale.

The clock chimed for the sixth time.

"….I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you…."Lovino finally replied.

Feliciano let out an eerie child like laugh before stepping towards Lovino. His older brother cringed.

It chimed the seventh and eight time, now Lovino was watching Feliciano very closely. He had to choices run up stairs and hopeful trap Feli in one of the rooms, or hop over the railing and trap him out side. The clock chimed nine forcing Lovino to make a split decision.

He turned to run up stairs to find Arthur standing there leaning against the wall. Lovino stopped halfway when Arthur pushed himself away from the wall with a soft sigh.

"Hnn, and where do you think your going?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

Lovino glanced back Feli was practically standing behind him now.

"…Tch, screw it!" Lovino snapped jumping over the railing.

His landing was far from painless and graceful but it did get him out of that mess. Feli and Arthur looked at each other before hurrying down the stairs just as Lovino and Francis joined Antonio and Gilbert.

Everything was silent, only the occasion ticking filled the room. Kiku silently walked into the room stepping in between the two groups. Lovino flinched when he saw his eyes change to red before looking at them.

"..Crap…what the hell do we do?" Francis whispered.

"That is an easy one." Kiku told him walking towards them.

An eerie smile formed on his face as his head slowly tilted to the side.

"Run.~3" Kiku smiled.

The four glanced at each other not sure what to do. If they gave into them it could be bad, but if they didn't who knows what could happen.

"Hmm, listen here amigos!" Antonio started out very loudly then whispered something to Gilbert and Francis.

Lovino looked over at Kiku, the other nation looked confused.

"…They do this all the time..you get use to it." Lovino sighed with a shrug.

"Got it?" Antonio asked them.

"Ja, you know we got this!" Gilbert smiled.

"Oui oui mon amie." Francis agreed

"Well now that we all understand, let's spilt like an Italian being chased by a Brit!" Gilbert exclaimed grabbing both Italy's attention.

Quickly Francis and Antonio bolted for the door, Feli stayed behind as Arthur and Kiku followed. He knew he wasn't ready to go outside and face the cold yet. Gilbert smiled, the plan worked beautifully, well almost. Now all he had to do was get a fuming Italian to move.

With a huff Gilbert pulled Lovino behind him as they ran through the house. Although, Gilbert's luck was running out. They both kept running into dead ends thanks to the Prussian nation.

"Okay you bastardo, it my turn now follow me!" Lovino snapped running ahead of him.

A close call just once was bad enough when Lovino almost slammed right into Feli. He recoiled back before running the other way Gilbert pretty close to falling behind. Finally Lovino stopped hiding in the kitchen. Gilbert almost passed by until Lovino reached out and pulled him back into a wall.

"M-mien gott, your almost as fast as freaking Antonio!" Gilbert said looking around.

"Shut up!" Lovino snarled stomping on his foot.

Meanwhile out side, Antonio let out a quick shiver. He didn't mean to forget his jacket inside, and was feeling like an idiot because he did.

"…Kiku are you sure about this?" Arthur asked him walking over to him.

Kiku shuddered." Do we really have any other choice?"

Arthur grimaced; the cold wind stung his eyes and face. He didn't know how long they would be able to endure this before getting the worst bite of the cold. Although seeing Antonio shiver made them both feel a bit more comfortable knowing someone else was suffering. Francis looked over at Antonio, they had managed to get them out side but the other half of their plan was a bit sketchy.

"Hmm, Who to screw with first?" Arthur mused looking at Kiku.

Kiku looked at the sword sitting on belt, slowly he pulled it out. His eyes widening with fascination as he ran two fingers down the fine blade. Quickly he cut the air twice before pointing the sword at them. Francis looked at Antonio wide eyed, this wasn't a part of the plan. The Spaniard smacked his hand into his face forgetting he busted up his nose was.

"Ai ai ai! That stings!" Antonio said covering his nose with both hands.

"Oh, are you alright?" Francis asked.

Antonio looked at him through tearful eyes pulling out the pole for his battle axe after he lowered a hand and grabbed something out of his pocket.. A devious smile appeared.

"..Oh you are defiantly sneaky." Francis laughed.

Antonio took a weird charm off the pole, silently the blades popped out.

"..I guess you get Arthur, aha." Antonio said facing Kiku.

Kiku's eyes darkened as he stepped toward Antonio who seemed so confidant. With a quick cut Kiku went to slice open Antonio. He just smiled as he side stepped the blade slamming the pole into Kiku's side. He felt bad for hurting his friend, then shocked by the sudden sped Kiku had with a one cut. Antonio blinked when he felt blood run down the side of his face his smile slowly fading.

"..Hmm, did that hurt?" Kiku asked Antonio, before smirking.

Francis had to avoid Arthur quickly, he wondered when he had gotten this fast. It was almost unbelievable! Arthur finally got tired off Francis moving away from him and swung his leg through the air. With a loud thwack his leg met Francis's side. Francis recoiled back in the sudden pain, he certainly didn't have that kind of strength before. That was something Francis defiantly knew, then he thought back to earlier. Feliciano had also suddenly gotten very strong recalling how Antonio had many problems holding him back.

Arthur kicked Francis again, but much harder. Francis fell to the ground wincing in pain. Calmly, and with a smile Arthur placed a booted foot on Francis back. Francis had no other choice; he had to fight back even if he didn't want to. It was either that or Arthur was going to kill him. Or so he thought. Arthur took his shoe off then kneeled in front of Francis.

"..Be a dear and look at me?" Arthur tried nicely, Francis shuddered.

Arthur's smile faded, quickly and with out hesitation Arthur grabbed a fist of Francis blonde hair and yanked it back forcing Francis to look at him.

"That's muchhh better. Now I wonder what your worst fear is, let's find out shall we?" Arthur smiled his eyes turning crimson.

_**Francis woke up in a dark house, a metallic sent of blood hung in the air. He knew this place, it was the house he dreaded in one of his many nightmares. Still he got up and looked around the building that they normally held meetings at. A soft dripping sound of a liquid drew his attention, and chilled his very being. It came from behind a large double door that only grew when he looked up. Hesitantly he grabbed the door knobs and slowly pushed it open. The doors creaked to life as they slowly moved across the carpet. Francis let out a horrified gas, almost everyone had been slaughtered in some way .Blood pooled on the floor from Alfred who lye dead on the table, and from Arthur who slumped forward in his chair among with a few others. Kiku and Ludwig were curled up on the floor, Kiku barely breathed hardly showing any chances of getting out of there alive**_

"_**F-France." Antonio stammered from beside the large double door.**_

_**Francis quickly went to his friends aid, he quaked with pain but kept a blooded hand to his stomach. Antonio, like Kiku was on the verge of death, though Gilbert beside had already passed on. Now he sat against the wall his eyes slightly open, but dull showing no signs of life. Francis noticed Antonio sudden trembling, he knew he was dyeing and that he was as of right now a lot cause.**_

"_**Antonio stay with me!" Francis yelled shaking his friends by his shoulders.**_

"_**..ah,aha I didn't think it would end like this….France" His friend laughed dryly. "We tri-tried to- Antonio trailed off his mind already dyeing from lack of so much blood.**_

"_**Do-don't say anything I'm going to get you guys help, you and Kiku just need to hold on!" Francis protested.**_

"_**..J-Japan's already dead and so am I, you need help Italy, Romano and Russia right now… .. " Antonio slumped in Francis arms.**_

_**A sudden gun shot ran through the air making Francis jump. Antonio was right, he wasn't going to let them die, not this time! Carefully he laid Antonio of the floor then burst through the doors leading to another room. **_

_**Feli was trembling as he held onto his older brother Lovino. They were both crying and watching in horror as Ivan stumbled to the side. He had been shot in the shoulder. Francis helped Ivan stay on his feet giving the Russian a smile. Mathew slowly pointed his gun at the Vargas brothers. Both nations stared at the Canadian wide eyed and terrified tears spilling from their pale ambery brown eyes or emerald green eyes.**_

"_**M-Matthew stop, it doesn't have to end this way! "Francis told him in a firm tone.**_

"_**NO?!" Matthew snapped facing Francis and a half conscious Ivan.**_

_**Mathews hand trembled with the gun in his hand. He had blood splattered on him from everyone else, he had defiantly snapped.**_

"…_**Please..put the gun d-**_

"_**W..what did I do?..." Mathew's voice shook. **_

"_**N-nothing that ca-**_

"_**Oh god I killed everyone didn't I! I killed my own brother!?" Mathew screamed lowering the gun.**_

"_**..Ma" Francis trailed off when he raised the gun again, only it pointed at himself. Not Francis ,Not Ivan, nor Feli or Lovino, no it was pointed at himself.**_

" _**Mathew don't pull that trigger!" Francis snapped at him.**_

_**He smiled sadly before another ring of gun fire rang through the air. Feliciano screamed as his brother covered his eyes and looked away. Francis stood there dazed in dismay as Matthew fell back dead. Finally his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Slowly Mathew's blood took shaped into Arthur. He chuckled darkly.**_

"_**Stop it!" Francis screamed once.**_

"Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed again pulling away from Arthur.

Arthur let go watching Francis scramble away from him, tears streaming his face as his whole body quaked from fear.

"You nations certainly have beautiful fears don't you!" Arthur exclaimed clapping a few times before laughing insanely.

Antonio glanced over at Francis, all the color in his friends face was gone his eyes seemed so distant and filled with…terror. Antonio ducked Kiku's sword again, Antonio was getting tired of this and his friend's needed his help. It was time to end this once and for all.

Quickly Antonio stood up slamming the pole of his axe into Kiku twice. Once he hit his back and then his leg. Kiku stumbled slightly using his sword keep him on his feet. The nations didn't dare touch the snow , not now. Antonio set his axe down and walked over to him almost getting stabbed in the process. In response Antonio fell to the ground before kicking Kiku. He didn't mean to Kiku, especially not in the face. Antonio got up just as Kiku fell into the snow withering in pain.

"A-Arthur!" Kiku screamed in pain.

The British nation kicked Francis back and ran over to his hurt friend. Carefully he helped Kiku up, the Japanese nation quaked from pain as he dusted snow out of his collar. Antonio watched in horror as Kiku's veins grew darker and darker until they were a dark black go up his neck into his face. The smaller nation looked up at the sky and let out a bitter laugh as he looked down at Antonio.

Slowly, or that's how it seemed to Antonio, Kiku effortless picked him up off the ground, Kiku's turning blood red and his pupils turning in to slits.

"..Wrong choice bastard." Kiku hissed giving into a fanged smile as Antonio tried to break free.

Soon Antonio vision turned dark and black, entering his own hellish nightmare caused by fear.

Inside, Lovino and Gilbert hide as Feli wondered around the house searching for the two.

"Maybe he gave up?" Gilbert whispered, Lovino shook his head.

"When Feli wants to talk to someone, or see someone he doesn't give up." Lovino whispered back.

Gilbert let a huff and crossed his arms across his chest well elbowing Lovino. The two started two fuss, the space they were in wasn't that big. Especially not for a grown man and a growing teenager, making things very cramped and annoying.

A few more minutes passed when Gilbert felt a sense coming on, he tried not to by quickly breaking his hands up to his nose and pinching his nose. No luck, this sneeze was not going to be a simple of hi, then bye before going away. Lovino looked up at Gilbert and glared when he realized he was about to sneeze.

"I swear to god you sneeze and I'll put you in your own freaking personal hell!" Lovino whispered harshly.

"I'v…I've been holding it the past few minutes!" Gilbert struggled to say.

"I mean it!" Lovino hissed.

"..Nope it not go ACHOO!" Gilbert sneezed loud enough for it to echo off the walls.

Feli froze mid step and smiled, he had found them. Silent like a he was floating, he walked over to the kitchen and listen for a few seconds.

"You sorry son of!" Lovino caught him self realizing he was shouting. "Not only did you have to sneeze did it have to be on me damn it!" Lovino growled wiping his sleeve with Gilbert's jacket.

"I'm sorry okay, hey stop that!" Gilbert protested snatching his jacket form Lovino.

Lovino went to say something but they both froze when they heard a little giggle.

"Found you~" Feli said in a sing song voice stepping towards them.

Quickly Lovino grabbed something, anything and hit Feli with it. With a metallic thus Feli fell to the floor, as Gilbert snatched the fraying pan from Lovino's hand.

"A fraying pan..You hit your little brother with a freaking fraying pan!" Gilbert shouted.

"I freaked out!" Lovino defended himself.

"Righht, God everyone's going to love this one." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

Lovino took the fraying pan back from Gilbert.

"Help me get him to the living room asshole." Lovino growled, Gilbert shrugged before helping Lovino lift his brother up.

"Are you no-

"Feli kicked me in the stomach last night, then threw me into the wall. It even hurts to talk." Lovino interrupted bitterly.

Gilbert heard that and wondered if Lovino was really going to be alright. If it hurt to talk, as it possible he had internal damage? Slowly they took Feli into the living room, Lovino would look around just in case Kiku or Arthur were already back. A sudden scream alerted the two, they exchanged glances wondering and fearing what that was about.

"Be right back!" Gilbert said just as they got to the couch and ran out the door.

With a thud Lovino fell to the floor. "Gilbert you freaking bastard I'm going to kill you!" Lovino shouted.

Painfully slow Lovino pushed Feli up onto the couch before hitting his head on the table sitting in front of the couch. Lovino cussed in Italian holding a hand to the back of his head as he stood up. He looked at his younger brother, when Feli mumbled something.

Lovino sighed, knowing he should probable get head for Feli's head. Suddenly Feli sprung forward grabbing his older brothers hand.

"Fratello help me! Please help me!" Feli screamed, is eyes still shut.

"Feli?" Lovino looked back.

"Si! Si help me, I'm so scared please!" Feli cried out, trying to stand up, but Lovino wouldn't let him.

"Feli what's wrong where are you?" Lovino asked.

His brother just shook his head, Lovino had never felt so hopeless before.

"Feli You want me to help you then you have to answer my questions." Lovino pushed on the topic at hand.

"..It's dark and cloudy, everyone dead besides Kiku and Arthur…were all stuck here!" Feli cried his whole body trembling. "T-That monster….it took over our bodies..Fratello I'm so sacred!"Feli cried his eye opening as he hugged Lovino tightly.

"I'm going to help every single one of us, okay I promise!" Lovino said tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he looked at Feli.

Feli smiled weakly, suddenly Feli's grip tightened and what little nails he had cut into Lovino's arms.

"F-Feli that hurts." Lovino stammered.

"…It's coming back! Fratello!" Feli screamed his iris starting to flood with the color of blood. "I do- don't want to go back!"He said shaking his head.

"Feli listen to me, you have to be strong! You hear me, be brave there just bad nightmares! Promise me you'll be brave just for a while longer okay?" Lovino told Feli.

"…S-si." Feli nodded weakly nodding slowly. Lovino, he was losing Feli to this monster again. "..Fratello…"

Was the last thing Feli got out before his eyes were flooded with a dull blood red color. His grip faded away as he fell back onto the couch and his eyes slid shut. Lovino shuddered, before collapsing on the floor trembling as he curled up into tight ball. That damned thing had taken his brother and his friends into their own hell! Lovino let out all the tears he had been holding all day, this was all too much, he couldn't lose Feli not to that thing. He was going to find a way to bring them back, one way or another before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Poppet Puppet

Chapter Five

Kiku and Arthur continued to guard Feli, making sure no unwanted visitors decided to pay them an unexpected visit. Kiku looked over at Arthur, he seemed tired, more so then Kiku himself. Of course Arthur had been here for a bit longer then Kiku. He recalled the many times he asked Arthur how long he had been here and the British nation would just fall silent with a distant look in his eyes. Eventually Kiku got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it and jut wanted to get back home.

A loud thud gained their attention, something was coming and it was far from small. Arthur got to his feet, quickly standing beside Kiku waiting for whatever was coming to appear. So far it seemed like it's bark was far more bigger then it's bite. However the two nations didn't realize it was trying to tempt them, to wonder around looking for what ever it was. Thus, leaving Feli unguarded to any little horror lurking around.

Kiku took a step forward, quickly Arthur pulled him back. Within seconds Kiku's arm was out of Arthurs grasp, his eyes thin icy slits. Arthur held his own steady glare.

"You know better not to touch me Arthur." Kiku said coldly openly showing his irritation.

" I know that but we can't just blindly walk around with one of us currently down!" Arthur snapped at Kiku.

"….Do you really think I was going to leave him behind? Is that what you choice to believe?" Kiku asked him coldly.

"Yeah, kinda, you did step forward." Arthur retorted.

"I always do that before turning around, it is a strange habit that I have yet to break." Kiku replied angered that Arthur actual thought he was going to leave Feliciano behind.

"Likely excuse." Arthur hissed looking away from Kiku.

For a second it seemed like Kiku was going to drop the subject. That is were Arthur made the mistake by rubbing salt in the wound. Kiku suddenly faced Arthur smacking him with his sheathed sword. Arthur jumped before stumbling away from him. They glared at each other, it seemed like there strange friendship was being strained by everything was happening.

Well the two started into another argument, Feli eye fluttered to life. He looked shook his head trying to clear his head, he didn't want to be here. This place was horrible, something waiting to tear them about at any corner or scare them half to death. Only made him even more home sick. The young Italian looked up at Kiku and Arthur when their argument he wasn't area of escalated to a hand on hand fight. Quickly Feli went to break them apart, and in the end he did in the worst way.

With a wicked thwack Arthur unintentionally elbowed Feli's in the face. The nation stumbled back into the wall before sliding down the brick wall.

Kiku and Arthur both stopped and ran over to Feli who had started to cry again.

"Feli, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, let us see okay!" Arthur said quickly guilt shaking his voice.

"..I just wanted you two to stop fighting, I'm sorry for causing even more problems!" Feli cried slightly muffled by his hands.

"Feli, it is our fault, now we must atone for our mistake but first we must help you. Please let us see." Kiku told Feli in a comforting tone.

Slowly Feli looked up at them wiping his tears away, his check on the let side of his face already bruising. Arthur hung his head the guilt almost over whelming now.

"Oh Feli." Kiku sighed shaking his head slightly.

"..Please don't be sad or angry.." Feli said smiling at the two. "When we get back no one will want to se us sad or angry, yeah there might be crying but happy tears."

Arthur looked up at Feli and then at Kiku.

"ha, you're the bravest of us all aren't you Feli?" Arthur chuckled dryly.

Feli looked at him confused, Kiku finally smiled.

"You know that everything we face here is terrible, and yet you push on and keep us going with you. You act terrified but in truth you are dauntless. Feli without you we parable would have given up hours before you showed up. You have no need to apologize. So I thank you Feliciano Vargas for giving us the hope that you giver everyone else. I know we will get out of here, because of you, again thank you." Kiku said with a bow of his head.

"All in all, you are the strongest of us all, whether you realize that or not everyone else dose." Arthur explained it in a much simpler way for the tired Italian.

They both looked taken back when Feli started to cry again, wondering if they had upset them. Though the sudden hug told both of them other wise. Kiku ignored not liking being touched for a few seconds giving Feli a kind smile and Arthur a rare laugh.

When everyone had broken apart Feli watched Kiku and Arthur dose off. They disserved the sleep, Feli silently looked up at the sky, he smiled at a lone star shining through the heavy clouds. He thought of what his brother told him as a stray tear ran down his face. The thudding sound came again thankfully not waking up Kiku or Arthur.

Feli smile stayed as he stood up, he looked at them before walking off into an alleyway. A large blanket was covered by a blooded by a sheet. He frowned slightly as the creature thrashed around a bit in its fit, then Feli looked back. Time, it was dwindling away for those things that had taken over the three. Feli knew this, the more the creature could see so could he.

He could see that he would be home soon, after a few more dreaded fears and it was over.

* * *

Possibly the shortest chapter in this story and for good reason to give everyone some hope. The same hope that Italy gives everyone in the worst of times.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Feliciano smiled a little when the creature started to fall asleep, even though he couldn't see the creature. He could still imagine the creature happily sleeping. Feliciano sat down next to the mysterious creature he was far from tired. He had gotten enough rest after getting through to his older brother, he just hoped it would help all of them. After all according to Kiku's theory only certain nations could do what Feliciano did. Since he had his brother had some kind of psychic connection, along with two other nations. Although this was more Feliciano possessing his own mind like his opposite did much,but,thankfully minus everything else.

Feliciano let out a small sigh before he looked around. He didn't mind the city or town they were brought to after every trial, if anything he found it oddly comfortable and safe. The town the three were stuck in was a small gray town, full of pale and dull autumn red roofs and dull gray and cream colored bricks. None of the building where big just small cottages and a market at least about six to seven miles away from them. It was always cloudy, misty and often, chilly. The one thing that was not that pleasant about this place was the occasional walking dead that dragged half of their rotting body towards them.

Feliciano shuddered at the memory, those things always distributed the young Italian. However he tried to hide it as much as he could, mainly since both kiku and Arthur hide it. Feliciano lifted his head when he heard a voice, they sounded so close, maybe someone else here. The thought brought a smile to Feliciano. Quickly he stood up and dusted some dirt off his uniform before creeping around the sleeping creature. He froze when it let out a sigh in it's dream letting out ice cold breath, Feliciano let out a small shiver before walking around the corner. Like always, he was greeted with a chilly breeze stinging his face. He did miss the warm breezes back home in Italy, and the bright sun instead somber clouds hanging low from the sky. That was the other downside to this place,the sun never broke through the clouds and still hardly any warmth.

Feliciano,looked around uninhabited town. He knew he heard someone,they had to be somewhere around this town. They really couldn't do much with getting inside,almost every building was locked tight. No one was getting inside any of the building s without breaking in by a pick lock or breaking open a window. Normally any loud noises attracted what little undead creatures that lurked around to them.

"Ciao!"Feliciano shouted,cupping his hands around his mouth just in case they didn't hear him.

He knew what could happen by shouting so loudly, but the possibility of someone else being out there alone, made him feel strangely guilty. However the only thing that answered the nation received was is it possible that he had just imagined someone shouting earlier? He thought about it for a second, a place like this could screw with your mind very easily. Felix felt his face flush with embarrassment, he was just glad no one else was with him.

"Halo Feliciano."A boy with a familiar thick Romanian accent greeted from behind Feliciano.

Feliciano paused for a second, a small timid giggle coming from behind him next. He blinked before turning around to two familiar boy. One was pale,had red eyes and reddish blond hair dresses in a black tunic and white pants and familiar red eyes. The boy next to him was taller than the frost boy and had ashy blonde hair and violet eyes dressed in a white trench coat with a pale creamish colored scarf covering part of his face. Slowly it dawned Felix who it was, Vladimir and Ivan. Questions spun around in his head,one being why did they look so young. 2nd,where they stuck here too?

"Vladimir ,Ivan what are you doing here?"Feliciano asked them."And why are you children?"

"Magical accident... Ivan and I were in a bad place at a bad time..."Vladimir told Feli.

Ivan looked up at him and with a small shiver covered half his face with his scarf. Feliciano knew that look,everyone had it when they got to this horrid place. To know the feeling of you aren't leaving easily or you may never leave. If you'll even live to see the next shivered before tightly wrapping his arms around his small body. Vladimir looked up at Ivan then at Feli slightly confused.

"We're actually happy to see someone we know and not..."Vladimir trailed off looking at the ground shuffling his feet slightly.

"...Monsters, nightmares..."Ivan finished his sentence in a small whisper.

Feliciano frowned when he saw their tired slightly frightened expressions.

"How did you guys even get here, unless you were brought here by those...things..Were you?"Feli asked aware of his voice trembling a bit from past exprecines.

"Arthur, after Lukas realized how different he was act ting..We tried a new spell,however Ivan came out of nowhere and unfortunately got included in the spell. An hour after we ran into Arthur,we...didn't have a chance."Vladimir said in a dull tone.

Feliciano blinked a few times, he couldn't remember if Arthur was there. The sudden memory came flying back, that horrid vision,Feli covered his eyes trying to keep his tears at bay. Vladimir, and Ivan exchanged concerned looks before patting Felix on the head when he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry Italy,you're not alone anymore."Ivan told Feli with a warm smile,Ivan looked over at Vladimir when he nodded in agreement.

Feliciano suddenly looked up at the two, he remembered that he had forgotten Kiku and Arthur back in the alleyway! What if they woke up and found him gone? would they panic, or would they be fuming because Feli wandered off again? Or, would they even wake up? The question got stuck in his throat, like he had swallowed a ball of notebook paper. He didn't want to think about that, it frightened him. To imagine something terrible happening to them, for them to actual die, to no longer be there.

"I wasn't alone...Ohh this is bad, Kiku and Arthur are with me bu-but I left them behind! I heard one of you shouting and wandered off!" Feliciano informed them his voice rising in panic.

Vladimir and Ivan exchanged panicked glances, Feli's panic had told them there was something out here. Something that could lead to many problems, possibly death or just a lot of rage.

"Well, come on, we cannot waste anymore time!" Vladimir said with a quick nod.

Feliciano blinked tears out of his eyes and got to his feet. He turned to walk off when the town quaked violently. The three knelt back down, could earthquakes ever happen in a place like this? None of them thought that was possible since they thought they were in their minds. Though that hardly made sense because everyone ran into each other, maybe they were different sense they were nations?

Finally after a few minutes the towns shaking turned into a faint tremble as thick fog rolled in around them. The town they once stood in had been reduced to thick damp forest, with trees that seemed to be taller than any skyscraper. Weeds and grass was as high as there knees off of the path, and the path was just made up of sharp jagged rocks that could split someone's head open. Crickets and cries of crows sounded far off, and muffled by the thick air that hung around the three.

Feliciano looked at Vladimir and Ivan, who was probably dying of heat at this point. If Feliciano was hot and he wasn't wearing a heavy coat, Ivan must have been burning up in that thing.

"Come on, we may want to hurry and find place is giving me the creeps."Vlad said with a shiver despite the extreme heat they were feeling.

Kiku woke up from another one of his nightmares that he despised. Each panicked breath he drew in was heavy, leaving the feeling that something was jammed in his throat. A few violent coughs from Kiku woke Arthur up, Arthur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes looking around.

"What the hell?" Arthur jumped to his feet, he did _not _remember falling asleep on soft wet grass before. Nor did Kiku, at the time his main concern was to remember that there was not something stuck in his throat.

"W-where are we?" Kiku asked sounding more tired than he did before he went to sleep.

Arthur looked at him, wondering if he was alright. But god forbid he show any concern for the first person that called him friend in a long time.

Quickly he shrugged the question off and instead replied with a cold:"How the hell should I know?"

Kiku pale brown eyes narrowed into deadly slits as he glared up at Arthur. Kiku felt a smile tug at his mouth when he saw discomfort in the nations expression as he turned his back to him. With a sigh Kiku pulled himself to his feet hiding his evil little smirk.

"I did not ask for your attitude a simple, I do not know would have sufficed." Kiku told Arthur in a coldness dripping off his voice.

Arthur stared at Kiku for a few seconds, it was rare for him to show any emotions. Yet, here Kiku was standing showing a rage towards Arthur. Thankful for Kiku, that was enough to send Arthur into a long silence, long enough for Kiku to actual think things through. It was clear that this was not his own fear, it could be Arthurs however the scenery told him otherwise.

"Arthur, do you have any fears dealing with forests like this?" Kiku asked in a calm tone showing he had cooled off enough to actually speak before anything else.

Arthur looked around the dark damp woods before shaking his head. Arthur enjoys being in the woods, mainly because that is were his friends normally are. But these woods, gave off a different vibe, a dark evil feeling, as if something could jump out at any second. Something dreadful and dangerous, un human and has a sickening craving for human blood.

He took one step in front of Kiku, then the horrid scream of a woman sounded from behind them. Both of them spun around, scanning everything around them. A few leaves stirred in the heavy breeze, the crickets and birds fell deathly silent. The moonlight started to change from a pure white to a dark blood red. Kiku looked at Arthur both concerned and disturbed.

Another scream came as a black figure appeared in the distance. Quickly they both hide behind a clump of trees, not even daring to look out as she passed in silence.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arthur whispered looking around nervously.

"I do not know, but that does mean that this is someone's fear...Would Feliciano even go near anything like this?" Kiku asked getting stuck in his thoughts. Questions buzzed in his head, every single one wanted an answer, needing an answer.

"well, what else can we believe, we are the _only three_ around here." Arthur pointed out with a shrug.

The thought of someone else being here only seemed to occur in Kiku's mind, Arthur, obviously, didn't think the same. Things like this did make Kiku wonder how they ever got along.

"I suggest we look around, especially for Feliciano. If this is his fear..only he can conquer it before we can leave this place." Kiku told Arthur firmly.

Arthur nodded in agreement, there was no point in not agreeing. Still,he did wonder why anyone would be frightened of a screaming woman. He was forced out of his thought when Kiku started off without him. Arthur let out an annoyed growl before quickly following him.

"Give someone a warning before you walk off!" Arthur snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiku blinked in confusion, he was certain Arthur was behind him.

Even if he was not that was not Kiku's problem, he could not baby sit another nation. The thought in Kiku's mind made him feel slightly guilty, but they had no time, they had to stay strong for everyone else or loss themselves to the darkness.

"I do apologize, though next time, attempt to follow. We do not need to lose you as well." Kiku told Arthur before turning to walk off.

A poor habit Kiku had was watching the ground where he stepped instead of looking up or ahead. It did cause problems every now and then, but never one like this one. Arthur who was too busy ranting in his mind to realize something standing in front of Kiku. With a sudden of Kiku staggered back then bowed.

"I apologize I did not kn-"Kiku froze, the _thing _that stood in front of him he knew well.

Kiku was not necessarily frightened, more distressed about certain things it did and where it came from.

Arthur bumped into Kiku before looking ahead and stopping. A man wearing a suite and tie stood there. His face was white and pasty lacking eyes, nose and mouth. Kiku took a step back.

"we must go now." Kiku whispered to Arthur.

Arthur started to look the other way when the scream came again, much louder and closer this time. Like before, when the woman passed right by them, thankfully, she hadn't realized them. However, their luck had run out as she charged towards them. Arthur took a step back as Kiku looked around. They were trapped, and their welcoming committee was only getting closer.

Feliciano looked around when he heard the cry again. It concerned him, what if Kiku and Arthur in trouble? What if there was nothing left when they did find the two nations. Feli shook his head, he could not afford to think like that, not now. They would be alright, they had been fine before, so what would stop them now?

"Feli? aren't you coming?" Ivan asked, breaking through his thoughts.

Feli laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was best they didn't know what he was thinking about, he didn't want to concern them.

"Si, sorry I ...I'm just tired." Feli lied, wincing at how bad it sounded.

Vladimir and Ivan looked at each other, they knew he was lying but they wouldn't push him. Though, anyone would be tired dealing with this place for any amount of time.

"Should we rest?" Vladimir asked Feli playing along.

"Oh no no! I'm fine really!" Feli told them waving his hands.

"Okay, well we better hurry." Vladimir said glancing at Ivan.

The three travels to where Kiku and Arthur were suppose to be resting. Panic rose in Feliciano when he couldn't find them anywhere. With a thud Feli fell to his knees covering his face new tears streaking his face. Ivan looked back at him, glancing at Vladimir. Vladimir felt bad, but what could he possibly say at a time like this.

"Hey, I'm sure they're fine." Vladimir tried to comfort him.

Feli looked up when Vlad patted Feli's head. He gave a silent nod before pulling himself together with a small laugh.

"Si, they are pretty strong." Feli giggled wiping his tears away.

Vladimir didn't know Kiku that well aside from how brutal he was during World war two, and when they were dealing with their opposites. Both times kiku was a very skilled fighter and planner, but a little dark in certain matters.

Ivan knew that they were both pretty decent fighters, a little more skilled than one another but still. Arthur was not as strong as Kiku though, Ivan never understood that but it was rather ironic. Still anyone would need help getting through these woods.

All three of them fell silent when a twig fell from above. With a thud Kiku landed behind them, blood dripping from his sword. Calmly he stood up his arm close to his side as if he injured it somehow.

"Hmm,Vladimir,Ivan?" Kiku finally said breaking the silence finally realizing the three eyeing him.

Feliciano smiled again, relieved see one of them was alright. They were all relieved that someone was alright, though the three didn't know where Arthur was. Did he get hurt and Kiku just simply avoided saying anything with a simple question.

"Kiku, where's Arthur?" Vladimir finally asked.

"Ah,yes, he is around." Kiku told them with a small nod.

Feliciano hopped in front of him, fear flashing through his eyes. Quickly he swallowed blinking the tears out of his eyes. He was hoping for a clearer answer, not one of Kiku's nonchalant answers.

"Kiku, is Arthur alright?" Feliciano asked him, tears brimming his pale eyes.

"...He is fine. "Kiku answered after a long silence a faint smile on his face.

Feliciano backed away from Kiku, was this even Kiku? He wasn't acting like himself, and he was almost smiling. Vladimir and Ivan also wondered the same thing, but to say something like that would be too obvious. So would be staying quiet.

A scream came far off again, it sounded so angry and pained. Feli watched Kiku tense after that shrill shriek was followed by another one. Ivan went to ask Kiku something when something dripped behind him gaining his attention. The Russian nation looked back to see a small pool of crimson liquid. Slowly it grew with each slow drop.

"Ivan? what are you looking at?" Vladimir asked, curiosity sty getting the best of him.

Ivan gestured them over silently, Feli and Vald willingly walked over. Kiku hung back his fake smile fading as his brown gaze went up. The man, he was gone, he had gotten away but lost an arm in the process.

"Kiku, there's blood on the ground, is there something you're hiding?" Feliciano asked Kiku, and faced him.

Kiku put on a weak fake smile. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to panic without was wondering around. He still had to figure out whose fear this way so they could get rid of it.

"Feliciano, H-"Kiku fell silent when the limb fell behind Feli with a wet splat.

Ivan and Vlad hopped back, Ivan was completely calm. The arm didn't phase him, but he did poke it with the closest stick he had. Vladimir however went deathly pale, every few seconds he would tremble.

Feli looked back at the two with a shiver he walked past the arm. Kiku looked around, wondering where that thing was lurking now, but who it wanted was obvious now. This was Vladimir fear, one of his fears that this place locked onto it.

"Vladimir."Kiku said walking up behind him, Vlad jumped before looking back at Kiku.

"J-ja? what's up?"He asked his voice trembling worse than he was.

"This is your fear, is it not?" Kiku asked inwardly.

Vladimir ducked his head before nodding sheepishly. Kiku let out a tired sigh, he didn't blame Vlad, that would be the wrong thing to do. Everyone had fears, though as of late they had been dealing with Arthurs' and that was it. This was new, and different kind of horror. Some how, Kiku found it a bit relieved, he didn't understand why he would feel anywhere close to that in a place like this.

"I see, I figured as much, now we just have to get rid of this fear is when we can get back to that town. Until then, we are stuck here." Kiku told Vladimir, not hiding any of the truth.

He knew it would be a lot to swallow all in one go, but despite his appearance he wasn't child. Even if it did seem a bit harsh, Kiku was not about to treat him like a child. Vladimir red eyes hardened with determination as he gave Kiku a quick nod.

Vladimir looked back at Feliciano and Ivan, actual wondering how they could be so _calm_. Feli normally didn't stay calm in a situation like this one, then again this was not his fear. This fear, in Vladimirs mind seemed stupid and a bit irrelevant. Yet somehow, the games and the legends he had heard actually managed to disturb him on some level in his mind. It did make him wonder, what was everyone else so scared of?

"Ah, it seems that Arthur is back." Kiku suddenly said as Arthur broke through the thick bushes.

He looked exhausted, and in slight pain. His blonde hair was messier than usual and his jacket was slightly torn up at the sleeves. Yet, anyone could see that wicked smile on his face under his messy hair.

"Arthur?" Vladimir looked up at the British nation with a confused expression.

"One of those things have been trapped, just one more to go. So who's bloody fear is this anyways?" Arthur asked. Vladimir shuddered again as he slowly rose a small hand in the air. Arthur seemed confused when he saw Vladimir, then Ivan. The last time he had seen them, they seemed normal and well not in this hell.

"This is your fear?" Arthur asked with a huff.

Vladimir nodded in silence as he shuffled his feet. Far off in the distance, the woman let out a cry, both distressed and angered. All of them tensed a bit until her shrill cry ended.

"Oh, I do apologize, but our other little friend has gotten..."Kiku paused as his eyes fell on the limb. "away." He finished as he walked toward the arm.

A disturbing thought raced through his head. If the man was willing to lose an arm to get out Kiku's trap, would the woman be the same? If so, would things be worse than they were before? Kiku brushed his bangs out of his face. They were so contracted on trapping them then dealing with them later that the fact of their plan not falling completely through didn't' occur to him.

The Japanese nation paled slightly as he picked up the limb.

"Kiku, what's wrong?" Feliciano was the first to ask, seeing the sudden stress in his eyes.

"I fear that...we have only angered them both, by _trying _to trap them." Kiku said calmly not taking his eyes away from the arm.

They exchanged looks, some nervous, one rather panicked and one hardly phased. Vladimir looked around before at Kiku with a small frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Vladimir asked Kiku.

"I mean, your fears cannot be held back, you have to get past this fear and fast." Kiku said calmly, yet his voice was still stern.

Vladimir took a step back when a black silhouette appeared behind Kiku. Each step Vlad took a hand seemed to rise above his head moving like some kind of silk blowing in the wind. Kiku gave into a puzzled look watching Vlad's actions. Slowly everyone else realized what was standing behind Kiku. Dread filled the Asian when it finally dawned on him what was behind him.

"...It is.._right_ behind me is not?" Kiku asked.

"Well...you could say that." Arthur swallowed, jumping when the woman cried again.

Kiku took a single step forward, cringing when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and tighten quickly. Kiku took a another tiny step and swore that it had just broken his wrist. Pain shot there his arm, tears brimmed his pale brown eyes but his expression didn't change.

"H-Hey you want me don't you! So leave him alone! Come and get me slendy!" Vladimir snapped after running into an opening.

Kiku eyes widened in shock, at least Vladimir was facing his fears, but he never told him to face them alone! With a quick push the faceless man pushed Kiku out of the way. Vladimir tensed before taking a step back, he was ready to run or something. But his mind stopped him, running wasn't an option, not today not now.

The man stopped in front of him, grabbing him by his arms very tightly. Vladimir flinched in his grip, and squirmed a bit. Feliciano looked at Arthur after helping Kiku to his feet. They both looked over at Vald. Feliciano remembered what Kiku told Vladimir, it could help Vladimir at this point.

"Vladimir, remember what Kiku told you. This isn't really. It'll go away after you stop being afraid." Feliciano reminded him.

Vladimir stopped struggling and bit into his lip, hard enough to price it.

"I'm not afraid of you."Vladimir told himself and like a small child's chant he said that over and over again in his mind. It's grip tightened as Slender started to fade away and the woman came closer.

"I am _not _afraid of you!" Vladimir snapped pulling out his sword and driving it through Slender. Slowly, the woods fell apart, then rebuild it's self into the town.

The ground quaked violently as thick tall grass was replaced by large river stone for walking paths.

Vladimir's feet meet the hard rock, he had done it. He got rid of his fear, he free from that stupid little fear. Still his red eyes stayed glued to the rocks in silence.

Kiku slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he frowned when he saw concern in their eyes. The Asian nation looked over at Vladimir before getting to his feet.

"Vladimir?" Arthur took a step toward him.

"Ja?"Vladimir looked up at them smiling. After that little event, his was tried but happy. Vladimir also helped everyone else. "Well on to the next I guess." Vladimir joked.

Feliciano giggled watching Arthur and Ivan walk over to him. Kiku just smiled bowing his head before leaning against a buildings. Feliciano pale amber eyes faded with the sudden joy and happiness he had a few seconds ago. '_On to the next._', that phrase had put fear in Feliciano. He trembled a bit before rubbing his wrist and hands together. Something was coming, somehow, he knew the next to face their fears was him. The thought of having to relive certain nightmares made him tremble again, and Kiku noticed.

As of right now Kiku couldn't say much to comfort his friend sense he had no idea what he would really be afraid of. Truly afraid of, like everyone else, he would have to wait. Which in a place like this, everyone dreaded the long wait before the next trail, the next fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay before anyone starts complaining about certain things in this chapter, as in calling Romano and Spain brothers I'm sorry. That's how I honestly view them ,don't ask me why okay.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Lovino fell back against a table in the living room, his brother, was trapped. Kiku, and Arthur were trapped with him, how could he help them. How could any of them possibly help Feli, Kiku and Arthur when they couldn't reach them. When any time they try to get through to the three it ends up with someone getting badly hurt, not that those monsters seemed to care. If anything, it seemed like the three enjoyed seeing anyone else in pain, confusion or just general discomfort.

Lovino felt a tear weld in his right eye, but he didn't bother wiping it away. After one tear, more came; to much of his annoyance that thing was back. And was it snide as ever, only wanting to make his life worse than before. The demon sat itself up right in the couch his head tiled to the side watching Lovino as he sobbed into his knees.

The nation suddenly stopped, as if he felt Feliciano watching him and in silence Lovino looked up at it. There it sat with a playful smile, seeming so innocent and happy. Like his brother's body hadn't been high jacked by some monster that craved fear. Lovino flinched when Feliciano wiped a tear away, for a second it stared

at the tear before looking at Lovino.

"…why do you look so sad fratello?" He asked.

Lovino suddenly stood up glaring at him; he had to remember that wasn't his brother. That was some cruel monster that had taken him and his brothers' friends with him. There was no way in hell he was going to let that damned thing fool him again.

"Stay away! "Lovino snapped at it when he got to his feet. One step and Lovino grabbed the closest thing, a lamp.

"Stay away from me, damn it!" Lovino shouted at him this time.

Feliciano took a step back; the demon knew when to back off. Did he like being told what to do, no, it never had. However it had no other choice, especially when Antonio and Francis with help of Gilbert came back inside. The two looked paler, and shaken making it painfully clear that Arthur and Kiku had gotten to them. Still, they had yet to get to Gilbert, and it freezing outside. Gilbert gave into one of his typical sly smirks before slamming the door shut on the two and pulling out his keys.

Feliciano took a step forward again his mouth slightly opened as if he was about to say something. Gilbert just tsk'ed the demon as he shook his head, he had two choices. In fact those three had two choice's not just Feliciano.

"Now, you should sit down and maybe just maybe I'll be kind enough to leave the door unlocked for your little pricks." Gilbert paused to see how he would react. Feliciano crossed his arms tightly, giving the older nation an icy glare.

"Or I can toss you out there with them and locked the door behind you. What's gonna be kiddo?" Gilbert asked taunting by spinning the keys around his finger.

Feliciano seemed to back off again after hearing what else he had to say. With a huff, he obediently sat back down on the crouch avoiding any eye contact. Antonio glanced at Gilbert as his friend tucked his keys back in his pocket and gave the currently possessed Feli a pleased smile. At least he could listen to and do as what people wanted him to do, that was something to work with. However, there was no way any of the others would be so willing to obey any of them.

"Now, do us all a huge favor and tell us what the hell is going on!? And what the hell are you!?" Lovino demanded coldly.

The demon showed a dark little smirk only showing amusement, he really did it enjoy when human being got flustered. Lovino went to say something but exhaustion over whelmed the nation, he felt so dizzy. Why couldn't the room stop moving around so fast, was all Lovino could think at the time. Slowly he sat in a chair, keeping his eyes shut tightly.

"Ita chan's brother Dearest, are you alright?" Gilbert asked after Antonio pointed Lovino out.

Lovino glanced up, Antonio and Gilbert exchanged a concerned glance. Gilbert remembered what Lovino had told him earlier; however the only one that knew of Lovino staying up all night was Antonio. Exhaustion was showing in the younger nation's eyes and body language. Concerned for Lovino's well being, none of them noticed that Feliciano had been watching them, very closely, waiting for someone to let there guard down.

-Meanwhile somewhere in Austria-

Elizabeta rubbed her eyes, snow was everywhere why Roderick couldn't just admit that this happened every winter. His house would get snowed in, often trapping who ever was inside the house in, or the poor unfortunate people that were trapped outside out. At least it wasn't that bad….yet. Best of all no one was trapped, but there still was that yet, anyone would have to give that headache time for it to occur once again.

"Roderick are you here…god, why is it freezing in here?" Elizabeta muttered to her self.

Walking through the large entrance way, it was quiet. Where was he, was it possible that he was still asleep. Elizabeta shook her head, that idea was ridiculous for someone life Roderick. Yet, he was no where to be seen at the time.

"Helloo!" She called again, the sound of a dish clattering came form Roderick's music room.

"Roderick?" Elizabeta said again letting herself in the music room.

Roderick stood in front of a frosted over window staring outside, it didn't seem that he cared about the broken cup at his feet. He seemed distant until the small dish fell from his hand and crashed against the floor too. Quickly Elizabeta walked over to his side and grabbed his arm, he was freezing did he have a cold? His eyes were so distant and dull, it was probable best that Elizabeta got him to bed.

"H-hey, come on Roderick, we should get you back to bed." She told him.

Nothing, he was silent. Elizabeta gave him a quick smile before leading him to his room, his room was even colder. No wonder he was sick, how can someone not be sick sleeping in a room as cold as the Antarctic. Carefully Elizabeta helped Roderick into his bed and tucked him in tightly. He stared for a few seconds before letting his eyes slid close and he fell into a deep slumber. The female nation sat net to him for a few minutes before standing up to pick up the mess he had made.

Nothing in the house seemed the same, it was dark and lifeless. The way the house felt made her wonder what had happened to Roderick? Her mind burned with so many questions as she cleaned the cold spilled tea and broken dishes up. Finally she was done, and Elizabeta didn't understand why his house was freezing, the thermostat was turned up pretty high. Something was wrong, very wrong and as she wondered what the problem was she paced around a bit.

She stopped herself when someone knocked on the front door, this had better been a good reason to interrupt her. With a sigh, Elizabeta walked over to the front door and opened it to a nearly hysterically Bella. The green eyed nation followed Elizabeta inside and sat down in nearest chair. Elizabeta had left the room after Bella had gotten comfortable, when she came back shad had a hot cup of tea for her. Bella took it carefully and gave Elizabeta a grateful smile before blowing on the tea.

"Bella, what happened, why were you so upset?" Elizabeta asked her friend.

Bella's cheerful smile went away, and she set the cup down on the table in front of her. Elizabeta bit her lip, did she say the wrong thing, or did she ask to soon. She was about to tell Bella to tell her later but Bella shook her head before she could.

"….I had an awful nightmare….it was so dark, and cold..I-I don't remember much but that feeling. The feeling of losing everyone I loved, all my friends and family were gone. After I woke up I went to go see my brother but he was still asleep…" Bella railed off.

"Bella, what's the matter? Did something happen, was someone hurt? Come on sweetie you can tell me." Elizabeta told her in a comforting tone.

"His sick, he was so cold so before I left I did what I could do to help him a little bit. After that I visited Antonio's house, because visiting him and the Vargas brothers always made laugh and make me happy again." Bella stopped again.

"..cold.. Never mind, Feliciano and Lovino are watching Ludwig's house until he comes back from his vacation. Now as for Antonio I think he went to go check on them after that blizzard…last night…" Elizabeta found herself thinking about Roderick again.

"Bella! Tell me, was your brother just cold or freezing?!" Elizabeta asked Bella jumping forward in her chair.

"H-he was as cold as ice. Why?" Bella asked Elizabeta.

"It's the same with Roderick…How about this, we go to Ludwig's house and see if Antonio is really there then try to figure out what's wrong with both Roderick and the Netherlands. Okay?" Elizabeta asked.

With that idea in mind Bella shot up to her feet and nodded in agreement already slipping her coat on. Elizabeta watched Bella head outside, she was about to follow but felt like she needed to check on Roderick first. Carefully and quietly she snuck into Roderick's room to check on him, he looked pale and had dark bag under his eyes. Elizabeta pressed her palm against his fore head, no change no improvement, if anything it seemed like he had gotten colder. What could be causing this to both Roderick and the Netherlands?

"..please…please be at least a bit better when I get back Roderick…" Elizabeta sighed.

There was no time to be sad, Bella was waiting for her besides Bella needed help. She didn't need for someone else to be just as upset as her, things like that would have to wait. Elizabeta grabbed her coat and slid it own as she walked out the front door spotting Bella waiting beside her car. The Hungarian nation gave her a quick smile as she finished locking the door and climbing in the car.

-Outside Ludwig's house-

Kiku shuddered against the cold blistering winds, he wasn't doing as well as Arthur. Then again, Arthur didn't have snow shoved into him, no he was the one that managed to avoid that. Still it didn't change the fact the he was shivering just as much, what could they do. With as weak as the cold and snow had made them, teleporting was not an option.

Arthur managed to walk over to his injured and suffering friend, the cold was taking it's toll on Kiku. Anyone could see that Kiku was struggling to stay conscious. Arthur was a little surprised when he heard a very dark laugh come from the smaller nation. Now Kiku was pissed off, and was defiantly going to make them pay.

"O-once w-we get back in-inside..we..must make..th-those damned nations pay

." Kiku stammered.

Arthur nodded in agreement before they both watched Bella and Elizabeta drive up to the house. It seemed like they wouldn't have to wait very long for their revenge. Arthur carefully helped his friend up off the deadly snow trap as the two slid out of the car. However, Kiku couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, so instead of standing he slumped against the wall.

"Kiku!" Arthur said walking over to him, he opened an eye and smirked.

Elizabeta glanced at Bella before going to help, Kiku looked ill and slightly frosted. They both did, just how long had these two been trapped out here for?! Bella let Kiku lean against her as Elizabeta fiddled with the keys until the sound of an unlocking door clicked loudly.

Inside Antonio and Gilbert back away from the front door, Antonio clutched his axe and Gilbert brought out a hidden hand gun. Lovino shifted a bit when Feliciano let his head hang as he started to laugh, he sounded like a psycho path, ready to kill anyone in the room. Lovino hopped to his feet he took one step towards Feliciano and he felt his world shatter. All Feliciano did was watch as the nation fell to his knees and let out a terrified scream.

"Antonio, stop him!" Gilbert snapped at his friend.

Antonio dropped his axe and ran over to Lovino, trying to get his younger brother to calm down. What was he seeing, what did, no what was that thing doing to Lovino?! Antonio glared at that being that look like Feliciano as he laughed at Lovino's pain, but Antonio had heard enough. Feliciano stopped laughing when he saw Antonio glaring at him, the room fell silent as the two glared at each other.

" .Enough!" Antonio snapped at him.

Feliciano seemed shocked for all of five seconds, then he frowned at the Spanish nation. Was it possible that he had gotten through to what ever had possessed Feli? Antonio realized he was wrong when Feliciano leaned down to the Spaniard with a dark smile and a slightly cocked head. What was he planning?

"…Fine.." That was all Feliciano said before leaning back against the couch, but his dark smirk didn't go away.

Lovino shuddered before he opened his green eyes into deadly slits. Antonio barely garbed Lovino's arm when he shot up and lunged at Feliciano, he was furious. Gilbert stumbled back when Elizabeta opened the door, France pulled his friend away from her. Elizabeta let Arthur and Bella pass by her with an unconscious Kiku, but only moved to shut the front door.

"Elizabeta!" Feliciano cried out and ran over to her, shaking he hugged her tightly.

"Don't you dare you sick bastard!" Lovino snarled at Feliciano managing to break free from Antonio's grasp.

"Lovino Vargas, what was that for?!" Elizabeta snapped at him, shielding Feliciano from his older brother.

"Fratello, why are you being so mean to me?!" Feliciano cried.

"You really think you can fool us?! We aren't falling for your little act anymore! So just give up and leave us alone, get out of Feliciano!" Lovino lost I, the only thing holding him back was the fact that thing was in his brother. He wouldn't hurt his brother; he would never really hurt his younger brother.

Antonio pulled Lovino back with Gilbert and Francis, the room was quiet again. Bella walked up to the four nations before slapping every single one of them. Nothing, no one said anything, they just winced, and shake their heads when Lovino grabbed her wrist before she slapped him. Lovino let his hand fall to his side in a tight fist; he really needed to get away from all of this.

"If you are really stupid enough to think that thing is my fratello then I feel bad for you, and don't you dare say I didn't freaking warn you!" Lovino snarled at them, he looked around the room once before running up the stairs.

"Elizabeta, please hear us out..I know this all looks really really bad but we can explain. Please give us a chance to explain ourselves" Antonio pleaded to the Hungarian woman.

"What is there to explain, Elizabeta and I get here to find Arthur and Kiku freezing to death with a locked front door. And when get inside we found Lovino ready to beat Feliciano! What is there to explain Antonio, Gilbert, Francis?!" Bella demanded to know.

Antonio looked around him as his gaze fell to the floor, what would they say to explain any of this? All of seemed like a bad dream that wouldn't let anyone go as soon as it had them. Francis patted Antonio's shoulder, he could tell that all of this was a lot for the Mediterranean nation. It was clear that Gilbert wasn't about to give up that easily, especially when he took a step forward.

"Look at Kiku's neck and chin." Gilbert said pointing at the half conscious nation.

Bella glanced at Elizabeta, she just nodded when Feliciano let out a sharp gasp. They all saw the Italian nation take a step toward Bella only to step back when Arthur gave him a warning glare. The trio glanced at each other, these things were watching out for each other, covering their tracks ever second they got the chance. What ever these things were, they were very intelligent and would find a way about anything and everything suspicious. But, only when they wanted to.

Bella crossed across the room to Kiku, he gave her a pitiful look. She shook her head and went to move his collar but she froze. He was ice cold, like Roderick and her brother, normally she would have ignored that with as long as Arthur and Kiku were outside for. Although, they had been inside for a good thirty minutes now there was no way he could still be that cold.

"Bella?" Francis called.

She nodded before pulling his collar down reveling dark veins going up his neck and stopping at the point of his chin. Kiku looked at her when she went to ask him something, without hesitation he let his eyes glow red. Bella trembled a bit before standing up and backing away from him.

"F-frost bite, he has pretty bad frost bite on his neck." Bella told them.

"Oh come that is not freaking frost bite! Open your eyes Bella!" Antonio snapped at her.

"His right, frost bite doesn't do what's it doing to Kiku!" Francis agreed.

"..Forget it..It's like Lovino said, if you don't want to believe us then you've screwed yourselves over! Not that it's are freaking fault, so don't come crying to us when you see what we mean!" Gilbert hissed at them.

"Come on, we have things to figure out and people to help." Gilbert told his friends and lead them out of the room.

Elizabeta looked at Bella, she looked frightened again was she thinking about her nightmare? The best she could do was give her friend a comforting smile unaware of the three in the room. The same three that let their eyes glow as they showed dark smiles show. It was nice to meet these two that seemed to naive, they would make things easier for them but harder for there other friends. Now they just had to wait for Francis, Roderick, Netherlands, Lili and Kaoru to meet with them that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Lovino, he had been lying in his bed all day after arguing with Elizabeta. Sleep it was calling to him, it had been all day, although, the constant tick of his clock kept him a wake. It was like a cruel reminder, that every passing second Feliciano, Kiku and Arthur they were all going through hell. And at the time, no one could do much of anything. Feli, his little brother, why would something do that to someone like him?

With a huff, Lovino sat up and swung his legs over the bed. He looked over at the clock, it was late, no doubt everyone else was already asleep. Lovino rubbed his eyes before standing up and creeping over to his door. He had to remember, there were beings that would probable make things worse. With a soft push the door creaked to life, opening up to a dark, cold empty abyss, the hall way.

Lovino squinted a bit; it was so hard to see anything in the house. Reaching out a hand until he found the wall, once he did he kept close to it. Lovino stopped walking and thought for a second, what exactly was he doing? Trying to get himself caught?! A noise from one of the bathrooms made Lovino shiver. Causally the door opened up letting light spill across the dark hallway. Slightly panicked, Lovino looked around the area in hopes of finding somewhere to go.

Over to his left, the stairs that lead to the kitchen, he frowned, that was too risky. However off to his right, was a door slightly a jar, showing stairs that lead up somewhere higher. It was close, but, he still had to be very quiet or pay the consequences. Slowly, he crept along the wall when he glanced back, watching 'Feliciano slightly come out then go back in to turn off the light. He stopped, for at least a minute the air filled with this tension, this feeling, it felt like someone could just walk over and cut the tension away as if it were some kind of fabric. Nothing, so far.

Lovino started to move towards the door when he heard one of the bedrooms doors open. Feliciano stopped, he would give Lovino to realize that the door hadn't been shut, nor had anyone walked back in their room. Surely, the nation would have realized with as cold as the house was, did he really think anyone was going to leave their door open letting in even more cold air? Feliciano counted up to ten in his head before looking over at Lovino. The being looked at the door thinking,' it couldn't hurt to mess with him just a bit' and with that he shut the door. Acting as if Lovino were alone.

South Italy let out a shaky sigh, now he had a chance, or that's what it wanted him to think. He shook his head, he was only psyching himself out, and no one else was there with him. He was alone. In the cold dark house. Thankfully, he soon found the staircase but he found it by stubbing his foot into the first step. Due to the wonderful cold, his feet were freezing, the last thing he wanted to do was hit his toes against something very hard.

"Fratello? ~" Feliciano called into the night.

Lovino shut his eyes, a chill going down his spine. Feliciano let his hand fall of the door knob as it let out a sharp grinding of metal. His older brother held his breathe; he wasn't sure what to do. It was either face what ever those things was or run upstairs and pray there's a door to close. That thing, that demon continued to mess with the old door knob completely aware of Lovino's lack of comfort.

"Fratello, just what do you think your doing? ~" It asked him again.

Lovino tensed, Feliciano was behind him now, he glanced back at him. He had no other choice, going upstairs was his safest choice. Feliciano grabbed onto Lovino's arm, he knew what the nation was planning. However, he was stubborn; no way was he going to let Lovino just simply go up there with no problems. Oh no, he was going to enjoy this. Again Lovino shivered, Feliciano, or whatever that thing was, it was freezing. Almost feeling like his arm was frozen he pushed Feliciano back.

Feliciano stumbled back from the stairwell only to let out a giggle. The fun was already beginning for little Feliciano , Lovino he glanced back one before going up the stairs. This nations panic was begging to be played on, just a little courage test. Surely that wouldn't hurt anything. If anything this little test would make things more interesting. In utter silence Feliciano sauntered over to the stair well, shutting the door behind him. Lovino felt his heart sped up, but fought against any more fear or panic, he was not going to give this thing the satisfaction of fear.

Let the games began, just as Lovino ran up the stairs and slamming the door shut. For all of five seconds he thought this hell was over, he was wrong. Without warning Feliciano pushed the door open a bit before Lovino had the chance to slam himself against the door. Now it seemed pretty obvious that Lovino wasn't going to move until Feliciano left. Although, Feliciano couldn't help but try, it was in his blood, in his mind to frighten people.

"Lovino, come on let your little brother in, please~" Feliciano taunted.

Lovino kept his eyes shut, maybe then he wouldn't have to see anything awful. However, the constant banging from Feliciano slamming his hands into the door, or him kicking it would wake up someone eventually. Perhaps, if he did let him in no one would have to know about this. South Italy shook his head, that little bastard was getting in his mind. What did it take him for, the world's biggest moron?!

The door, why was it creeping open? Lovino attention snapped to the door knob, quickly he grabbed it, holding on to it tightly as he kept pushing against the door to keep it shut. Feliciano let go of the door knob, his little smirk had disappeared. Again he hit the door, nothing.

"Freaking bastard fratello, I hate you!" Feliciano shouted at the door.

Lovino eyes snapped open in pain and shock. He had to remember, this wasn't really Feliciano Vargas, North Italy his little brother. He was some demon who had taken his younger brother, one that knew how to really screw with Lovino's mind. Again Feliciano pushed against the door, it opened a few centimeters.

"..Give up Lovino Vargas." Feliciano hissed at Lovino.

"Tch, in your freaking dreams.." Lovino finally replied after a log silence.

A small giggle and Lovino felt the door push him back a bit more. Now he could feel panic filling him, what was this thing? How was it strong enough to actual push a nation out of the way, Lovino certainly wasn't Arthur so how was it doing this?! The being continued until Lovino pushed harder, at first it seemed like it was having no issues at all now not so much. Feliciano scowled a bit, he would have to think of some other way to get in there. But first he slammed his body into the door opening it up half way.

"W-w-what?" Lovino stammered as he scrambled to shut the door again.

He could hear Feliciano giggling after that. Lovino, he wasn't so sure he could keep this up for much longer. The last time he slammed into the door he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left arm. Now it that same pain was making it difficult to keep the damn door shut.

"What the hell are you?!" Lovino snapped as he managed to keep the door shut.

"…Your worst nightmare fratello~" He giggled. "I didn't know you were scared of snakes." Feliciano added to that little taunt.

Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, what did he mean by that? A soft hissing sound helped Lovino realize what he meant. If he looked down, he would see a snake, all he could do was ignore it as best as he could. Although, when it coiled itself around his ankle, ignoring it didn't seem that easy anymore. He could feel that snakes weight grow, it was freaking growing. With another hiss it bit into his shin, pain shot through his body as he crumbled to the floor.

Feliciano giggled again as the door slid open for him. He couldn't help but think how easy that was, none the less. His plan had worked, hadn't it?

"Poor poor fratello." Feliciano sighed resting his foot on Lovino's chest.

Unlucky for Lovino, Feliciano had boots on, in fact it looked like he was about to leave when all this had happened. And, maybe he was. Still Lovino struggled under the pain, fear and Feliciano boot. Although at this point he seemed very trapped, and rather pathetic. The demon tilted his head slightly, this was fun to watch. To sit there and watched one of the worlds nation squirm like a fish in a hawks cruel talons.

"Too bad, you still can't seem to see through these little illusions, not that I care. It makes things so much fun." Feliciano said cheerfully with a smile.

Feliciano snapped his fingers making a few more illusions appear around Lovino. Lovino shut his eyes, he tried so hard to move, but he couldn't. To him, it felt like he was frozen and in a sense he was, but in his own fears. He could feel tears sliding down the sides of his face as he trembled.

"Please…stop this.." Lovino said weakly.

"Hmm, stop what? I don't see anything? Fratello, are not feeling well?" Feliciano touted before letting a heart stopping chuckle.

Feliciano lifted his foot off of Lovino and knelt next to him. In truth being what he was Feliciano could see the snakes that coiled around Lovino. Calmly, as if he had been great friends with the snake, he picked it up. Very poisonous, well in real life, as an illusion it was no threat to anyone. Well, almost no threat, maybe it was a threat to peoples sanity who were afraid of them, but that was all. The being tilted his head, tears, now that was such a rare sight. Even with as much as he saw other people cry it didn't matter, it was the mere fact that he barely got to come to this dimension. What Feli was, he couldn't cry it wasn't possible. If anything, it intrigued him.

"….a tear..." Feliciano muttered to himself.

Lovino flinched when Feliciano wiped his tears away. Feliciano rolled his head to the side, watching Lovino's tear hit the floor. A sudden flutter in his chest and mind flared up, Feliciano placed a hand on his chest. It was the boy; he could sense his brother pain, his fear. After all, they were mentally connected, so he was tormenting two people at the same time. Oh how he loved messing with nations, it was so much fun. Out of pure curiosity, he made a dagger appear in his hand. If he made one wrong move it would vanish into thin air, he had to be careful.

"Stop!" Lovino cried out in panic.

Feliciano's normally honey- gold eyes had a sudden red tint. Again Lovino struggled but to no avail. With a snicker he pressed the knife against Lovino's face, the Italian glared at him through his emerald green teary eyes. Lovino managed to move his arm but he was too slow. Without hesitation, he 'put' the 'knife' through Lovino's hand before covering his mouth. A muffled scream from pain didn't even leave the room. Once it seemed like Lovino had lost the will to even scream, let alone move Feliciano removed his hand.

"I have a question for you." Feliciano said tilting his head again.

Lovino scowled at him, but his body trembled from his silent sobbing. Feliciano smiled grew, so he was going to listen to him after all. That was a good little nation.

"Tell me, do you want to join your baby brother?"


End file.
